Protégeme
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Freddie se ha convertido en un policía de la CIA, hace ya 8 años de que el trío iCarly se desintegró. ¿Que pasaría si a Freddie le dieran la tarea de proteger a Sam de un asesino? ¿Sus sentimientos resurgirán? Entren y entérense!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! de nuevo yo con una nueva historia de iCarly, obviamente seddie :D! Bueno no tengo más que decir asi que sin más interrupciones, a leer!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: iCarly le pertenece a Dan Schneider yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: esta historia no es mía del todo, yo simplemente la adapte al seddie y la hice rated T ya que la original es M y bueno ese género no es mí fuerte. No tengo idea quien sea el autor original pero quien haya sido tuvo una gran idea. La trama cambiará con el transcurso de la historia ya que no quiero que sea una copia con los nombres cambiados ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Protégeme<strong>

**Capitulo I:**

Freddie dio un par de toques a la puerta.

−Pase- se escuchó desde el interior, el castaño giró el pomo y entro a la oficina de su jefe Roland.

−Hasta que decides aparecer.

−Perdón pero no eres el único que necesita de mí, tengo una vida- respondió con arrogancia mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de su jefe.

−Si a vida te refieres a acostarte con todo ser viviente que te encuentres y beber alcohol hasta que no puedas ponerte de pie…-

−Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con esa expresión fría que se había formado varios años atrás e interrumpiendo a su jefe.

−Te llame para que nos volvieras a dar tus servicios. Al parecer Denovan ha vuelto a atacar ya que encontramos a cinco mujeres violadas y mutiladas en un callejón un par de horas de aquí, eso es típico de el-

−Roland te dejé claro que no volvería a trabajar para la CIA después de lo que pasó con Maddison- dijo alterándose un poco.

−Vamos Benson hace tres años de eso, además eres el mejor entrenado para este caso y… no permitirás que ese loco siga lastimando a chicas inocentes ¿o sí?- dijo, el chico se quedó pensando un poco.

−No lo sé, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?-

−De cincuenta grandes, pero hay algo más…-

− ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido mientras que el canoso sacaba una fotografía de un cajón y la ponía sobre el escritorio boca abajo. La curiosidad invadió al chico de los ojos achocolatados así que rápidamente giró la foto. Su cara palideció y una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente.

−Samantha Puckett. Una experta masajista de Miami, se dice que ha tenido contacto con Alexander Denovan y tal vez sea su próxima víctima así que tú debes interrogarla y averiguar todo lo que sepa de ese enfermo- le dijo clavando su penetrante mirada color esmeralda en el chico para después continuar.

−Y sobretodo protegerla de cualquier peligro…- Freddie seguía en shock, después de tantos años se la volvía a encontrar… El castaño simplemente no respondió, se quedó estático sosteniendo la mirada de Roland.

−Piénsalo-dijo al no obtener respuesta y le entrego la foto de la rubio junto con una pequeña tarjeta donde tenía escrita la dirección exacta de la clínica de la ojiazul. El chico simplemente asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a su Lamborghini negro.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su lujoso departamento, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento y soltó un suspiro. Le había dado vueltas al asunto todo el día, estaba decidido, iba a hacer todo lo posible por proteger a Sam… a su Sam. Cerró los ojos y pudo recordarlos días dónde grababa iCarly, la escuela Richwey y sobre todo cuando el seddie era una realidad, sin embargo después de un glorioso año de relación, todo terminó, terminó mal… El trío de iCarly se desintegró y cada quien hizo su vida y el… el ahora era un policía en Florida desde hace ocho años… El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y contestó.<p>

− ¿Hola?-

−Benson, ¿ya tienes una respuesta?-

−Sí mañana a primera hora estoy allá-

−Bien- dijo y sin más su jefe cortó la llamada. Puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

><p>El hermoso auto negro aparcó frente al edificio blanco que se suponía ser la clínica de Sam. <em>No puedo creerlo, siempre estuve seguro de que terminarías siendo una luchadora profesional o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado<em> pensó algo divertido. Miró su reloj de pulsera que traía puesto, marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana en punto. Sacó la foto que Roland le había dado y la acarició mientras sonreía. _No has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de hermosa_ dijo para sí mismo pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. Una falda negra que dejaba ver unas torneadas piernas, una blusa amarilla escotada, zapatillas con tacón de aguja que hacía juego con la falda junto con una piel apiñonada, cabello negro y ojos verdes, una mujer que era imposible de ignorar. _Sin embargo ella no se queda atrás _volvió a decir para sí mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto para mirarla mejor. La misteriosa chica abrió la puerta principal para después entrar. Pasaron unos minuto más y el castaño seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta esperando a que cierta rubia apareciera y así fue. Su cabello dorado suelto con pequeñas curvas en el final y sus ojos azules inconfundibles. Era ella, había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé es algo corto pero los próximos serán más largos lo prometo ;D! y díganme les gustó, lo amaron, lo odiaron, etc. simplemente necesito de sus reviews para seguir escribiendo.<strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza :P **

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Esta historia es una adaptación al seddie, originalmente rated M y de un autor el cuál desconozco. Espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>

* * *

><p>El castaño espero hasta que la rubia entrara al edificio pero de pronto alguien tomo por el brazo a la chica.<p>

−Hola linda – dijo un tipo de cabello negro y ojos café claro mientras que Freddie seguía atento a la escena. _Denovan_ susurró mirándolo con odio desde el auto

−Hola Alex, ¿y eso?-

−Son para ti- dijo levantando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

−Espero que hoy si aceptes la cena en mi casa-

−No hace falta que me regales nada y entiende que no quiero nada contigo- le respondió la ojiazul con una nota de enojo en su voz. _Así es Sammy, sigue rechazándolo_ pensó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

−Vamos Sam, yo te amo-

−Pero yo a ti no-

−Bueno como quieras, solo te pido que lo pienses- le dijo, se acerco para poder besarlo pero Sam volteo la cara lo que provocó que Freddie soltara una carcajada. El asesino no siguió insistiendo así que simplemente se subió a su Audi R8 y se marchó.

La rubia entró a la clínica y el ojicafe imitó su acto.

− Bueno días, quiero hacer una cita con la Señorita Puckett-le dijo el castaño a la chica que había visto momentos antes y que al parecer era la secretaria.

− ¿Para cuándo lo quiere?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo cosa a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado. Lajoven recobro la postura y bajo la mirada algo sonrojada, pero, había que aceptarlo, con esa playera color negra ajustada que parecía ser una segunda piel la cual le marcaba muy bien los músculos del brazo y abdomen, unos jeans y una gafas, parecía un dios griego.

−Para ahora mismo- respondió dejándola desconcertada pero no dijo nada, tomo su agenda y pasó su dedo índice por una de sus hojas

−Tiene suerte, no hay citas a esta hora-

− ¿Entonces puedo pasar ya?- pregunto mientras le dedicaba una esplendida sonrisa que ninguna mujer podría rechazar.

−S-si…- respondió ella algo aturdida por aquel gesto tan seductor.

−Gracias- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la secretaria comenzara a babear lo que Freddie aprovechó para poner una pequeña cámara por debajo del escritorio. Luego se dirigió a la puerta donde se leía "espere su turno". Al entrar por ella dedujo que era la primera puerta a la derecha ya que esta decía . Él entró sin previo aviso. Poco después un gritó por parte de Sam se escuchó y el castaño tenía los ojos tapados.

− ¡¿Qué haces aquí idiota?-

−Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas vistiendo-

− ¡Pudiste haber avisado!- gruñó ella.

−Lo sé, aunque sería mejor que te quedaras de ese modo- dijo quitándose las manos de la cara mientras se relamía el labio inferior. Sin más la rubia enfurecida le dio una cachetada haciendo que sus gafas salieran volando y que su mejilla enrojeciera.

− ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haber dicho eso- lo que provocó que su otra mejilla también quedara marcada

−Bueno, esa me la merecía- dijo sin remordimiento alguno mientras recogía sus gafas, la chica simplemente rodó los ojos, se puso una bata y salió de ahí. El castaño aprovecho para poner otro par de cámaras en puntos clave; y cuando Sam regresó ya estaba vestida, le quitó la camisa a Freddie y comenzó con su trabajo. Las manos cálidas de la rubia hacían que el chico se estremeciera, había olvidado aquella sensación tranquilizante que hacía años no sentía. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se sintió completamente relajado.

* * *

><p>Freddie salió del centro de masajes y se dirigió al café en dónde él y Helena habían quedado para verse. Entró, pidió una cerveza y se sentó en una de las butacas del bar para esperar a Helena, así como él, otros la llamaban para el trabajo.<p>

−Hola cielo- alzó la vista del periódico y se dio cuenta que aquella morena despampanante era el centro de las miradas en el lugar. El chico no respondió así que se sentó frente a él.

− ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?-

−No, diez minutos- dijo frío y sin expresar emoción alguna.

−Bien, aquí tienes lo que Roland me dio para ti- dijo mientras le pasaba el maletín de cuero.

−Está todo adentro- Freddie tomo el maletín dando un trago a su bebida.

− ¿Harás algo esta noche?- él dirigió la mirada a los penetrantes ojos de Helena. Eran de un café obscuro casi negros. _Una morena natural _ pensó el castaño sin apartar la mirada.

−Me debes más de un favor, así que, ¿por qué no te pasas por mi casa?-

−Bueno…- dijo indiferente. –Quizás-

−¿Quizás?- sonrió ella y se inclinó hacia él dejando ver mucho más que la entrada de sus pechos.

−Pasa alrededor de las once, estaré lista…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ecercaba para decirle algo al oído.

−Para ti…- terminó de decir y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse con aquel juego de caderas que solo ella sabía hacer.

* * *

><p>Freddie dejó el maletín en el recibidor de su apartamento. Abrió su portátil y conectó las cámaras a el. Localizó a Sam en una de ellas, estaba en su oficina tomando una taza de café. Miró la hora: eran las once y media de la mañana. Se quitó las gafas sin apartar la mirada del ordenador. La rubia estaba sentada y la cámara la enfocaba de perfil. Dirigió la mirada hacía unos papeles, no tenía maquillaje en exceso y sus labios rozaban el borde de la taza seductoramente, haciendo que el castaño tuviera deseos de probarlos como podía hacer años atrás. Se veía tan inocente, tan linda y calmada como… Maddison.<p>

−Maldición, otra vez no- dijo algo enfadado consigo mismo, se alejo de la computadora y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha y quitar a Maddison de su mente.

−Ella ya no está, ella fue un error- dijo intentando convencerse sin embargo fue en vano. Tardó quince minutos hasta que por fin salió del agua. Se puso una toalla en la cintura y fue a buscar ropa limpia. Cuando iba pasando por la sala escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina y tomó una calibre 32.

−Las manos donde las vea- dijo encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

− ¿Helena? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo confundido.

−No pude esperar hasta las once- dijo tomando una cerveza enlatada de la nevera. Freddie dejó el arma encima del mismo y luego se volvió a Helena.

− ¿Cómo entraste?-

−Te recuerdo que trabajo contigo, soy experta en meterme en casas ajenas-

−En realidad fue muy sencillo-

−Tendré que poner más medidas de seguridad- y en ese momento se le cayó la toalla y la chica se sonrojo. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, sabía lo dotado que estaba, así que simplemente se la volvió a poner.

− ¿Y que querías?-

−Mi recompensa- dijo simplemente, adueñándose de los labios del ojicafé.

* * *

><p>− Sam, Alex está aquí, trae bombones- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes por el intercomunicador.<p>

−Ahora no lo puedo atender, estoy con una clienta-

−Dice que es urgente-

−Maldición…- musitó la chica.

−Espéreme aquí, ya vuelvo- le dijo a la señora que estaba en la camilla boca abajo. Salió y se dirigió a la recepción.

−Alex no vuelvas más, es el trabajo ¡entiéndelo!, no quiero nada contigo, ¡déjame en paz!- dijo exaltándose.

−De acuerdo- el tipo de cabello negro aventó los chocolates bruscamente al suelo.

−Entonces te llevaré…- dijo severo para después taparle la boca y nariz con un trapo haciendo que cayera inconsciente en los brazos de Alexander.

−Por las malas- la cargó por el hombro y apuntó a la secretaría con una pistola.

−Si dices algo, despídete de tu vida- ella asintió temerosa, dejando al asesino marchar junto con Sam…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí el segundo cap, como prometí es más largo :D! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos de verdad me animan a seguir. Espero actualizar un poco más rápido y como ya saben dejenme sus comentarios diciendome si les gustó, si los decepcionó, etc. <strong>

**Nos leemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con otro cap de este fic, el más largo hasta ahora y el que tiene más seddie, así que alégrense :D ok no .-. bueno sin más interrupiciones a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Esta historia es una adaptación al seddie, desconozco al autor original<strong>

* * *

><p>Freedie se levantó de la cama. Aún no entendía como las patas seguían intactas después de la cabalgata que le dio Helena, cabalgata en la que ella se corrió un mínimo de seis veces y el apenas pudo llegar al clímax. <em>Esto comienza a aburrirme<em> pensó mientras se vestía. Cuando terminó un par de ojos azules abrumaron sus pensamientos.

−Soy un imbécil, olvide vigilar a Sam- dijo para sí mientras se dirigía al portátil, miro el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde así que el centro de masajes debería seguir abierto, al llegar se podía ver a la secretaria llorando desconsoladamente, policías entrando y saliendo de la clínica y como era de esperarse no encontraba a la rubia en ninguna de las cámaras.

− ¡No, no, no!- gritó pasándose la mano por el cabello con frustración. Una estúpida distracción provocó que Denovan tuviera la oportunidad de llevársela como… sucedió con… Maddison. Tragó saliva. _Tal vez a esta hora ella este… _movió la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento. Echó la cámara unas horas atrás y en una de ellas vio a Denovan.

−Te tengo- susurró mientras se ponía las gafas y una chaqueta de cuero. Estaba a punto de salir cuando algo lo detuvo.

−Eddie, regresa a la cama, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien- dijo con una voz melosa mientras lo rodeaba por la espalda.

−No, tengo trabajo- le respondió tomando una Ak 47 y poniéndosela en el cinturón.

−Eddie…-

− ¡Ya te dije que no! Búscate a otro en la oficina y no me molestes- ladró saliendo de ahí con un portazo dejando a la morena solo cubierta con una sábana. Tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar.

−Estate atento, va para allá- dijo con una sonrisa y terminó la llamada. _Eddie, eres un amante muy bueno para morir de una forma tan ordinaria _pensó regresando a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Una Range Rover blanca se estacionó detrás del Audi R8 que había visto en la mañana. <em>Eres demasiado predecible Denovan, pudiste haber buscado un lugar más discreto que tu casa <em>pensó satisfecho al ver que su deducción fue certera. Dio un par de tiros alrededor del pomo y tiro la puerta de una patada.

−Sal de donde quiera que estés hijo de…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos disparos muy cerca de su sien hicieron que se tirara al piso y comenzara a rodar hasta llegar a la seguridad de un sofá. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y después habló.

−Sabes de lo que soy capaz así que dame a la chica y nadie saldrá herid- dijo intentando convencerse a si miso porque eso ni él se lo creía.

−Déjame pensarlo- dijo en tono irónico. Era difícil ubicarlo con la vista pero su voz no se oía muy lejos así que sin pensarlo dos veces tiroteó hacía donde sus instintos le indicaron y al parecer dio en el blanco. Segundos después se escuchó el cuerpo caer al suelo y un profundo silencio en toda la habitación, Freddie volvió a cargar el cartucho y se acercó a Denovan., lo movió con el pie y de pronto sintió una punzada en la pierna.

−Muere como hombre, maldito cerdo…- dijo apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

−No se vale hacerse el muerto- terminó esbozando una sonrisa y sin más apretó el gatillo dándole una muerte inmediata. Sacó la navaja enterrada en su muslo.

−Otra cicatriz más por tu culpa, por suerte será la última- dijo por lo bajo y luego la aventó rematando al asesino. Encendió una lámpara y divisó unas escaleras. Subió con cuidado por ellas para asegurarse de que no hubiera otro agente de la mafia Rusa. Llegó a la segunda planta y derribó la primera puerta. Nada, nadie más que el simple silencio. Afinó el oído y escucho un casi inaudible gemido proveniente de la puerta ubicada en el fondo. –Sam…- susurró esperanzado, tiró el portón y efectivamente ahí estaba, atada a una silla, semidesnuda y amordazada pero viva. El castaño le dedicó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. Le quitó la mordaza y se la quedó mirando.

− ¡Maldita sea! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí y seguir viéndome como un imbécil? ¡Desátame!-

−Tranquila nena, mejor quédate calladita si no quieres que te amordace de nuevo- respondió sacando su cuchilla para después cortar las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada. Cuando logró su cometido, levantó a la rubia de la silla y se miraron a los ojos.

−Yo te he visto… en la mañana estuviste en la clínica- dijo ella desviando los ojos y con las mejillas algo rojas. Por alguna razón su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

−No me digas que eres cómplice de Denovan- continuó mientras se alejaba de él.

−Cálmate, yo soy de los buenos-

−Pero de cualquier forma, se que te conozco de otra parte- confesó observando su rostro con curiosidad.

−Olvidas a las personas muy fácilmente. Princesa Puckett- cuando terminó de hablar ella palideció y recordó todo de golpe.

− ¿Freddie?- dijo incrédula.

−El mismo preciosa-

−Pero… ¿Cómo?-

−No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí, los "amiguitos" de Denovan pueden estar muy cerca- dijo tomándola de la mano y se dirigieron a la camioneta. El arrancó y se alejaron de la casa.

−Bien, ahora explícame, ¿qué tienes que ver con Alexander?- preguntó ella cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. El chico suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

−Pues… después de que terminara iCarly y cada quien hiciera su vida, estudié un año de universidad en Seattle, pero decidí mudarme a Florida porque estaba cansado de que mi madre me sobreprotegiera y continué mis estudios acá. Cuando termine quería que mi vida se hiciera interesante así que me mete como recluta en la CIA y el resto es historia- un silencio se formo entre ambos, la luz verde se encendió y pisó el acelerador.

− ¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho…-

−Es que ya sabes el entrena…-

−Al menos ahora pareces hombre-

−Ja, ja. Muy graciosa- dijo sarcástico y con fastidio. Ella clavo la vista en la ventana y él en la carretera. Pasados unos minutos Freddie se volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba temblando. Bajo un poco la velocidad para poder quitarse la chaqueta y acto seguido se la colocó en los hombros de la rubia.

− ¿Qué demonios haces?-

−tienes frío- respondió con simpleza.

−No necesito nada de ti-

−Por favor Sammy, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan orgullosa y aceptarla? Además no quieres quedarte en ropa interior ¿Cierto?-

−No me llames Sammy- musito y se aferró a la chaqueta. Estaba impregnada de un olor varonil el cuál le gustaba. Se puso a investigar el interior de la camioneta, era muy amplia y cómoda, después miró a Freddie y algo llamó su atención.

− ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna?-

−Denovan me clavo su navaja, pero no es nada, es un simple rasguño- respondió como sí nada. Ella se acercó a su pierna y le dobló el pantalón para ver mejor la herida.

− ¡Fredward estas sangrando!- exclamó y el castaño sonrió por lo bajo, hacía tiempo que no le decían de esa forma y la verdad lo extrañaba, sobretodo que la rubia se lo hiciera.

− ¿Y?-

−Eres propenso al desangrado-

−Te acostumbras a perder dos litros de sangre en cada misión así que no te preocupes-

−Dame tu cuchillo- ordenó la ojiazul

− ¿Para qué?-

−Solo dámelo- y sin más el chico obedeció. Sam cortó parte de la camiseta de Freddie e hizo un torniquete en la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

−No sabía que podías hacer eso-

−No me conoces del todo-

−Se más de lo que tú crees- inquirió él y ella bufó.

−Si claro- respondió sarcástica.

− ¿A dónde vamos?-

−a mi casa en una playa privada- respondió orgulloso y en ese momento la rubio cayó en la cuenta de que Freddie estaba forrado de billetes.

− ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa y olvidamos lo que paso?- propuso.

−Eso es imposible- respondió. Su ronca voz estremeció la espina dorsal de Sam y le produjo un delicioso escalofrió y una sonrisa espectacular se dibujó en su rostro.

−Los secuaces de Denovan deben estar buscándote ya que has tenido trato con él-

−Pero yo no hice nada-

−Basto con las relaciones que tuviste con Alexander para que te involucraran con él y su mafia Rusa. Ahora su deber es terminar lo que él no pudo. Ellos son así de... sádicos- respondió en un hilo de voz la última frase.

−Se cuidarme sola- murmuró ella.

−Ah sí, seguro, es por eso que estabas atada, semidesnuda y a merced de un asesino y violador- dijo sin esconder el sarcasmo en su voz. Ella bajo la mirada apenada, tenía razón, si no hubiese sido por él en ese momento ya no estaría viva. Apretó los puños ya que se sentía muy frágil, después de haber sido tan fuerte no podía cuidarse sola. Sus ojos se empañaron y suspiró. Freddie notó aquel gesto y se sintió culpable.

−Sam… mi deber es protegerte, no me importaría dar la vida por ti. Conmigo estarás segura, además no es culpa tuya, por más fuerte que seas no podrías enfrentar a un asesino con experiencia- le dijo como si leyera los pensamientos de la ojiazul. Ella asintió secándose una pequeña lágrima que le fue imposible de contener. El chico le puso una mano en la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

−Te extrañe- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Continuaron de la misma manera, sin perder el contacto visual porque sus miradas decían más que todas las palabras en el mundo, hasta que el sonido de las bocinas de los autos los interrumpió ya que se detuvieron a medio camino. El castaño carraspeo y continuó manejando.

* * *

><p>Pasada una hora y media llegaron a un estacionamiento dónde se encontraba el Lamborghini negro, un BMW plateado, un Viper rojo y un Ferrari amarillo. A lo lejos se veía una enorme casa con rejas negras. El castaño bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Sam. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto así que se agachó y lo desabrochó. El calor de las mejillas de la dueña de los ojos azules se extendió por todo su rostro al sentir la respiración del ojicafe golpear su muslo, al terminar él se volvió a ella.<p>

−Habrá un par de reglas- dijo estricto.

−Primera: no intentarás huir a menos que quieras que te maten- continuó y rió por lo bajo.

−Aunque eso es prácticamente imposible, hay protección en todas partes y armas escondidas para que no sean descubiertas por enemigos- hizo una pausa.

− Y la segunda: esta casa es mía, todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece y por consiguiente- la miró.

−Ahora formas parte de esa lista- terminó con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

−Yo no te pertenezco- objetó ella.

−Estas en mi propiedad, eres mi propiedad, así que prométeme que por tu seguridad te quedarás aquí y harás- la rubia bajó la mirada.

−Sam…-dijo Freddie con voz sedosa lo que provocó que a ella se le erizara la piel.

−Bueno- gruñó no muy convencida.

−Sam…- volvió a repetir más serio.

−Si te pasa algo, yo seré el responsable-

−De acuerdo…- suspiró.

− ¿Pero hasta cuando estaré aquí?-

−Hasta que agarremos a los locos que vienen por ti- contestó tomando del brazo a la rubia y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

−O los mataran mis compañeros…- continuó ingresando a un elevador. Freddie presionó el número dos y observó a Sam con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

−O los mataré yo, uno por uno- dijo finalmente y la rubia tembló por dentro. Freddie se había vuelto un tipo duro al que no le importaba matar gente.

− ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?- preguntó con preocupación

− ¿Te refieres a matar gente o a ser agente secreto?-

−A la primera…-

−No me gusta, a menos quesea un terrorista que le quita la vida a personas inocentes- un silencio profundo los envolvió. Sam observó al castaño, sus ojos color café ahora eran más oscuros y penetrantes y en ese instante los tenía clavados en el vacío, y su nariz recta junto con sus labios rosados y generosos. Definitivamente se había puesto más guapo. Siguió con su inspección hasta que Freddie la encontró mirándolo.

− ¿Qué ves?- preguntó divertido. El tono frío con el que la trataba desapareció por unos segundos.

−Na…nada- respondió nerviosa.

− ¿Te sigo gustando, verdad?- dijo pícaro y justo en ese momento la campanilla del elevador sonó y ella salió prácticamente corriendo más roja que un tomate. Freddie era un creído. Un creído en el cuerpo de un dios griego y con la cara de un ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. en serio me hace feliz que les este gustando leer esta historia como a mí me esta gustando escribirla! y no olviden dejarme un comentario diciéndome si lo amaron, lo odiaron, shalalala.<strong>

**Nos leemos :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Si ya se, me tarde un poco en actualizar... Ok ya me tarde demasiado y enserio lo lamento es que he estado algo ocupada. Sin más distracciones, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes si fines de lucro y por pura diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Esta historia es una adaptación al seddie, desconozco al autor original.<strong>

* * *

><p>Segundos después de haber salido de ahí, se topó con algo.<p>

-perdón- mascullo algo apenada y a la vez distraída ya que la imagen de Freddie abducía todos sus pensamientos en ese instante. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver que un hermoso hombre de rasgos masculinos, fuerte, con un par de ojos color esmeralda, cabello castaño claro adornado con unos cuantos rulos y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, yacía estático frente a ella.  
>-perdóneme a mi señorita- contesto amable y se inclino para besarle la mano.<br>-basta de cursilerías- grito Freddie algo ¿Celoso? saliendo del elevador y separándolos lo más rápido posible.  
>-Sam, el es Harry Styles, un compañero mío, es ingles y me debe una muy grande. Por el momento dejo que viva aquí. Y bueno, ella es Samantha Puckett-<br>-entonces tu eres la noviecita se Denovan?- pregunto algo burlón.  
>-yo no tengo nada que ver con Alexander-respondió ella indignada cruzándose de brazos. El trió se quedo en silencio un momento. La rubia tenía a un hombre salido del propio infierno y a otro caído del cielo; ambos trabajaban juntos y poseían de habilidades inimaginables y fuerza bruta. El ingles se le quedo mirando descaradamente de arriba a abajo.<br>-definitivamente Alexander se tuvo que haber divertido mucho contigo- dijo centrando su mirada en los pechos que se asomaban de la chaqueta del ojicafe porque esta no se encontraba abrochada.  
>-Harry ya basta, ella dice que no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con el- le dijo visiblemente enojado por su actitud. Se acerco a ella y le cerró la chamarra con sumo cuidado.<br>-en ese caso fue un total desperdicio- musito en voz baja sin embargo el castaño lo escucho y le dirigió una mirada glaciar.  
>-¡Dios, quiero salir de aquí!- dijo la ojiazul y bufó.<br>-será mejor que te calmes, porque estarás aquí un largo rato- dijo Freddie y Sam rodo los ojos.  
>-tienes razón, quiero darme una ducha, ¿Tienes?-<br>-¿por quién me tomas?- Tengo hasta piscina- espeto él. -primera puerta a la derecha- termino de decir mientras señalaba al lugar.  
>-te traeré algo de ropa y una toallas, aunque seguro te quedada grande. Tendré que comprarte ropa ya que no se cuanto tiempo estarás aquí- Ella no dijo nada simplemente se dirigió al baño no sin antes dejar caer la chaqueta dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas y un firme trasero. Ambos castaños se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.<br>-ya puedes dejar de babear- dijo Freddie divertido al chico de los ojos esmeraldas.  
>-bueno, tú no te quedas atrás- contesto irritado.<br>-era broma, además tienes que admitir que es extremadamente guapa-  
>-¿Te gusta, cierto?- dijo Harry dándole un golpe con el codo.<br>-desde hace tiempo... pero el trabajo es el trabajo, no puedo tener algo con ella o podría arriesgarme a que sucediera lo mismo que con...-  
>-te entiendo- interrumpió por que sabia cuanto le dolía hablar de ese tema a su amigo. Freddie se dirigió al segundo piso y tomo un par de pantalones gastados que a él ya le quedaban pequeños pero Sam seguro podría nadar en ellos, una camisa vieja y regreso a abajo. Entro al sanitario y dejo las cosas sobre el tocador<br>-aquí te dejo todo- le dijo.  
>-gracias- dijo una muy relajada Sam<br>-¿oye Fred te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
>-dispara- respondió mientras salía del baño.<br>-¿a qué te referías con lo desde "hace tiempo"?- pregunto y el chico suspiro.  
>-es una larga historia, no te interesara saberla-<br>-vamos, somos amigos desde hace tiempo puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?- Además tengo mucho tiempo libre- insistió caminando detrás de Freddie quien se dirigió a la sala y se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el sofá. El suspiro vencido y comenzó a hablar.  
>-pues, cuando vivía en Seattle hacia un web show llamado iCarly junto con Sam y su amiga Carly de la cual estuve enamorado desde siempre pero ella jamás me correspondió así que decidí olvidarla, mientras que mi relación con Sam era diferente: ella siempre me gastaba bromas, me insultaba y golpeaba...-<br>-espera, ¿una chica te golpeaba?- dijo burlón y el rodo los ojos.  
>-si así era aunque no lo creas; un día ella describió que jamás había besado a nadie a mis quince años así que le pareció divertido decirlo en pleno show, y como te imaginaras todos se burlaban de mi así que faltaba a la escuela y deje de producir iCarly. Sam me pidió disculpas y me confesó que ella tampoco lo había hecho así que para experimentar esa sensación decidimos besarnos y desde ese día nuestra relación cambio: casi no nos insultábamos, los golpes ya no eran tan frecuentes y concordábamos muy seguido lo que era my extraño entre ambos. Pasado los meses me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella al igual que ella de mi así que decidimos intentarlo y...- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire mientras que Harry lo miraba expectante.<br>-y después de un año juntos nos separamos-  
>-¿por qué?-<br>-si te lo digo te parecerá muy cliché-  
>-por favor, dímelo-<br>-está bien, un día Carly y yo estábamos solos en el estudio ya que Sam llegaba tarde a los ensayos y de repente ella me pregunto si de verdad amaba a Sam y que si seguía enamorado de ella y cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando. En ese momento llego Sam y terminamos. Ese día el trió de amigos se separo y dejamos de hablarnos. -  
>-¿te dolió perderla?-<br>-que pregunta más tonta, claro que si la amaba con todo mi corazón y solo por un maldito impulso la perdí. Perdí a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Después de ella jamás volví a sentir lo mismo por ninguna otra mujer.-  
>-¿ninguna?- inquirió el ingles arqueando una ceja.<br>-lo de Maddison fue diferente.-  
>-quien es Maddison?- pregunto la rubia entrando de repente a la habitación con el cabello mojado y la ropa holgada cubriéndola.<br>-no creo que te interese- musito Freddie poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sin mostrar expresión alguna.  
>-tienes razón no me interesa, ¿tienes algo de beber?-<br>-acabas de llegar y ya estas pidiendo-  
>-¿qué quieres? Tengo sed y ya sabes que tienes que hacer si no te caigo bien: simplemente súbeme a uno de tus preciosos autos y llévame a casa- Freddie bufo.<br>-¿para qué? Para qué te maten como un animal, no lo creo.- sonrió sádicamente. -entonces no cobraría por este caso.- la rubia suspiro y se dirigió al refrigerador.  
>-solo te importo por el dinero, ¿cierto?-<br>-obviamente, si no fuera así no tendría todo esto- respondió abriendo los brazos  
>-y si tengo a una testigo como tu... Arriesgo mi vida también-<br>-esa fue tu elección- mascullo dándole un trago a un jugo de piña. Freddie la miro severo.  
>-¿siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?- pregunto irónicamente.<br>-si- contesto ella haciendo que su enfado se incrementara. Sam sonrió por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, es algo corto y talvez tenga poca relevancia y exceso de dialogo, pero prometo recompensarlos con los que vienen. Dejenme su opinión en un review, no les cuesta nada, es gratis! Recuerden entre más reviws hay actualizacion mas rápida :D Y si Harry Styles es el de One Direction, lo agregue al fic porqué lo amo *-*<strong>

**Y finalmente, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, me hace inmensamente feliz saber que les este gustando este fic.**

**Nos leemos! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Eme aquí con el quinto capitulo de esta historia, el cuál está escrito totalmente distinto al original ya que ese era rated M :P Espero que les guste y sin más interrupciones, a leer... :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schenider yo solo uso sus personajes por diversión, sin fines de lucro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Esta historia es una adaptación al seddie. Desconozco al autor original<strong>

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana, Freddie decidió levantarse de una buena vez de su cama ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en una cosa: Sam. Se dirigió a la sala, se acostó en el sofá y clavó su mirada en el techo. Continuó de ese modo, sin poder alejar de su mente a cierta rubia; de vez en vez recuerdos bizarros de su pasado cruzaban por su mente y hacia que sonriera inevitablemente. Decidió prepararse algo de desayunar cuando escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.<p>

**-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Es fin de semana-**miró su reloj y efectivamente eran las 9:12 am. A esa hora era común que se encontrara en los brazos de Morfeo en especial ese día.

**-No pude dormir-**respondió simplemente y se dirigió a la cocina. El chico rizado lo imitó.

**-Y eso se debe a...- **dejo la pregunta en el aire para que el castaño la respondiera.

**-No me siento muy cómodo sabiendo que los amiguitos de Denovan pueden entrar en cualquier momento y mutilar a Puckett en mi propia casa-**mintió aunque en parte era verdad. En cierto momento de su divagación esa posibilidad cruzó por su mente. Suspiró cansinamente, abrió la nevera y tomo la leche. Acto seguido la sirvió en un tazón junto con un poco de cereal.

**-¿Y tú? Por lo que se tampoco eres de esos que se levantan temprano-  
><strong>

**-Tengo sed, eso es todo-**se sirvió un vaso de agua y caminó hacia la puerta.

**-Fred, todo estará bien, no pueden entrar...-  
><strong>

**-¿Y si lo hacen? No quiero que ocurra lo mismo-**interrumpió en un hilo de voz.

**-Tranquilo yo estaré aquí cubriéndote la espalda como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Acabaremos con esas ratas-** le sonrió agradecido por todo el apoyo que le estaba otorgando. Después de quedarse solo por unos cuantos años lo conoció en una misión que le asignaron en su natal Inglaterra. Aunque apenas hablaban su relación era agradable. Cuando terminó con el caso y de haber cobrado por el mismo regreso a Florida. Pasó unos meses inactivo y le asignaron un nuevo caso sobre un mafioso que transportaba más de doscientas toneladas de droga y quería cruzar la frontera sin ser descubierto cosa que no logró y por segunda vez su compañero fue Harry. En esa tarea su relación se volvió mas personal puesto a que lo salvo de haber muerto. Se conocieron poco a poco y le tomó confianza con el paso del tiempo. Ahora era su camarada incondicional, como si fuera de su familia.  
><strong>-Te extrañe hermano- <strong>le dijo de pronto sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

**-Yo también, pero, me dijiste que habías traído a algunas chicas, ¿no?-**

**-Sí, aunque solo sirven para una tarde de diversión y una noche de pasión. Lo de siempre. Además necesitaba platicar con mi mejor amigo**-

**-Harry...-  
><strong>

**-¿Si?-**

**-Estas siendo excesivamente cursi- **le dijo divertido y él lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry a veces podía ser muy efusivo y no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente cosa que a él le costaba trabajo después de haberse creado una personalidad fría.

**-No lo decía enserio, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí y que te quiero aunque no lo demuestre-**continuó intentando no reírse ya que eso de decir cosas lindas a un hombre no se le daba. El rizado rodó los ojos.

**-Voy a dormir otro rato, este rostro necesita descansar para seguir tan perfecto como siempre-** por fin desapareció por la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta dejándolo solo. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a ingerir el "desayuno".  
>Al terminar con su labor su mente comenzó a divagar, odiaba cuando eso pasaba ya que a veces se encontraba con cosas que no quería. Por suerte eso no le ocurría muy a menudo, pero teniendo a una pieza fundamental de su pasado tan cerca lo hacía ponerse algo nostálgico. Intentaba explicarse el porqué de sus reacciones al tenerla a unos metros de distancia, se supondría que después de tanto tiempo ya no debería de sentirse de ese modo, que tendría que haberla dejado atrás y seguir con su vida. Aunque por supuesto cabía la pequeña y remota probabilidad de que jamás había dejado de amarla... Movió la cabeza, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Regreso al refrigerador y tomo una cerveza, tal vez no era una buena idea pero cualquier cosa serviría para despejarse.<br>**-de casualidad, ¿no tienes maquillaje, lencería, algo para mí?-  
><strong>_¿algo para ti?, ven, bájame los pantalones y veras lo que tengo para ti_pensó maliciosamente con una sonrisa torcida.

**-Oh si, buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?, bien gracias y ¿tú?- dijo insolente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.  
><strong>

**-Como decía, ¿no tienes algo mejor que yo pueda usar?-**

**-¿Me vez con cara de coleccionar ropa de mujer?- **contestó dándole un trago a la cerveza.

**-Nunca se sabe- **murmuró **-aparte, ¿es necesario ser tan arrogante conmigo?-**dijo enfadada y Freddie ladeo afirmando su pregunta.

**-Vete a la mierda- **dijo sin más. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó por el insulto.

**-Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí, podrías intentar tratarme mejor-**

**-Yo solo se tratar bien a las mujeres en un lugar y ese es en la cama- se relamio -si quieres te trato bien-**

-**Encima de egocéntrico, patán-** bufó notablemente irritada.

**-¿Patán?-** sonrió sarcástico mirándola descaradamente.

**-Yo lo llamaría realista, solo mírate, tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que me lo coma. Vas provocando como una cualquiera- **bramó sin remordimiento alguno.

**-¡Eso no es verdad!-**espetó ella.

**-¿Ah no? Entonces dime, ¿por qué no te has puesto los pantalones?-  
><strong>

**-Porque me quedan enormes-  
><strong>

**-¿Y que llevas abajo?-**pregunto de nuevo sabiendo la respuesta de la rubia; Sam se ruborizo al instante.

**-Nada-  
><strong>

**-Eso afirma lo que digo-**terminó sin darle importancia a lo enojada que se encontraba la ojiazul. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y Sam se cruzo de brazos.

**-No soy** **una cualquiera y no voy provocando como tal y no es mi culpa si lo único que se te ocurre es prestarme tu ropa la cual me que va cual me va cuatro tallas mayores-**le reprochó totalmente indignada.

**-Princesa Puckett es lo único que tengo aquí-**respondió haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a Sam.

**-¿Tienes ya el desayuno hecho?- **preguntó en tono simpático cosa que extraño a Freddie.

**-Es algo tarde, ¿no tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo- **el castaño sonrió, era la primera vez, desde su reencuentro, que lo veía sonreír cómodamente.

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero seguro será mejor que la comida que prepara Harry-**ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se dirigió a la cocina, buscó un par de sartenes y sacó algunos ingredientes de la nevera. Minutos después la estufa ya estaba encendida y unas tiras de tocino ya se estaban friendo haciendo que toda la casa se envolviera en el exquisito olor. Se giró para encarar al chico de los ojos achocolatados.

**-¿Vas a mirarme todo el día?-** preguntó al sentir la penetrante mirada sobre ella. El chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojo.  
><strong>-¿Te molesta?-<strong>insinuó el con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno...-** contestó arqueando una ceja. **-Es que podrías hacer otra cosa en vez de quedarte mirando-** Freddie se dirigió a ella y le ayudo a cocinar. De pronto la rodeo por detrás y hundió su rostro en su cuello inhalando el dulce olor que emanaba de el. Sam sintió sus mejillas arder y parecía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Comenzó a subir un poco más y la giro bruscamente para después besarla apasionadamente. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca y sus manos comenzaron a pasear por todo su cuerpo.  
>-Freddie... No... Freddie- trató de llamar su atención y detenerlo pero no lo logró. Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero también fue en vano ya que sus brazos eran más fuertes que ella. Mientras tanto la mente del chico estaba nublada no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo, se sentía en una especie de transe, su mente le decía que se detuviera pero sus extremidades no obedecían. La apretó más fuerte e intento subir la camisa que traía puesta pero el grito de ella lo sacó de su nube de lujuria. La soltó y ella se alejo rápidamente con una lágrima a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos celeste.<p>

**-Lo... Lo siento-**dijo apenado y sintiéndose culpable por su acción, lo que no era muy común en él. Pero es que era imposible, desde que la vio de nuevo un deseo por ella surgió en él como nunca antes había experimentado por alguna otra chica.

**-no importa-**

**-Sí, si importa. Te hice daño y eso que no llegue a nada- **suspiró mirando las marcas que le había dejado en los brazos.

**-Lo siento-**repitió acercándose a ella.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención- respondió acariciando su cabello y sonriendo de medio lado. ¿_Cómo es que después de haberme comportado como un patán podía seguir siendo amable conmigo?_Pensó disfrutando la caricia por parte de la rubia.

**-Olvídalo solo fue un calentón-** le dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa para desayunar; sabía que a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Freddie que se olvidaran de aquella tontería su trato ya no sería el mismo. ¿Pero qué trato? Si de cualquier forma él la odiaba y ella a él, además era un creído, arrogante y patán, que estuviera guapo era otro tema. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿_En verdad yo pensé eso?_ Se reprendió mentalmente terminando de poner la mesa. Freddie se había vuelto en un experto con las mujeres y ella sabía nada sobre eso. Y ni pensar en acostarse con él. ¿Pero si eso se vuelve a repetir? Debería de guardar su distancia con el aunque preferiría que no fuera así.  
><strong>-Buenos días, huele delicioso- <strong>saludo amablemente Harry a Sam.

**-Querrás decir buenas tardes-**musito ella.

**-Hey aun no es tan tarde-**

**-Oh, claro que no-**dijo sarcástica. Se sentó en la mesa al igual que Freddie y comenzó a servir. Cuando termino ella hizo lo mismo que ambos chicos.

**-Esto esta delicioso. No sabía que podías cocinar-**la halagó el rizado rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado entre los tres sin embargo el ambiente tenso entre Sam y Freddie se notaria a kilómetros.

**-Gracias y bueno teniendo una madre que le vale un pepino tu existencia, aprendes a valerte por ti misma-**él le dedicó una linda sonrisa. El castaño no dijo nada en todo el desayuno, se notaba que estaba avergonzado. En el café Harry volvió a romper el silencio.

**-¿Y estas con alguien? Me refiero, ¿tienes novio o algo así?-  
><strong>

**-No, no tengo ni nada ahora mismo-**sonrió con sus mejillas algo coloradas.

**-¿Y qué me dices de Denovan?-  
><strong>

**-Alex nunca fue mi pareja-**se rió un poco

**-Pero, ¿te acostaste con él?**- inquirió arqueando la ceja. Sam casi se atraganta.

**-¡¿Qué? Por Dios, jamás me acostaría con él porque yo...-**estuvo a punto de desvelar un pequeño secreto.

**-Yo no tengo tan mal gusto-**Harry y Freddie soltaron un par de carcajadas.

**-Así me gusta. Pensé que habías sido una de tantas zorras que paso por su cama**- dijo Freddie. Sam lo miró mal, se levantó enojada y se dirigió a su habitación.

-**Genial, la haz cagado hasta el fondo- **masculló el ojiverde levantando su plato. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y llevo los platos sobrantes al lavavajillas. Tal vez era un tipo duro pero eso no le quitaba su ama de casa interior. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la recámara de la rubia. Entró sigilosamente -por algo era agente en la CIA- y se quedó recargado en la pared mirando a la ojiazul que estaba tumbada bocabajo, la tenue luz que entraba por entre las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas le daba directo a la cara remarcando su piel algo apiñonada y un ligero mechón rubio sobre uno de sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y la respiración tranquila hacia que se viera totalmente adorable.  
><strong>-Sam... ¿Estás despierta?<strong>- pregunto él, ella se sobresalto y se volvió al castaño.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Freddie se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

**-Disculparme por comportarme como un estúpido contigo, tú no lo mereces-** le dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y le sonrió cálidamente.  
><strong>-Es que no pensé lo que dije, además todo esto es extraño, después de tanto tiempo y de lo que pasó... creí que me querrías matar o algo así y -<strong>continúo él.

**-Jamás sería capaz de matarte- **respondió dejándolo muy sorprendido.

**-Deja de hacer eso-  
><strong>

**-¿Hacer qué?-  
><strong>

**-Comportarte bien después de tratarte como basura. No lo merezco deberías de golpearme o...- **no terminó la frase ya que ella lo interrumpió con un tierno beso. El corazón de Freddie comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza que solo ella podría provocar en el.

**-Linda forma de decirme que me callara-** dijo cuando se separaron y ella le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, Sam esta algo OOC pero era necesario. Actualice lo más rápido que pude ya que estoy muy feliz porqué: Justin Bieber ganó un KCA al igual que Victorios :D y porqué ví por segunda vez "The Hunger Games" (mi trilogía favorita) lo qué provocó que la inspiración llegará y me hiciera escribir este cap y escribir otro fic obviamente seddie y otro jori (adoro a ese par) deberían de ver: Tori and Jade´s playdate (en YouTube esta el episodio completo) y es extremadamente joritastic e.e <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, opiniones, etc. enserio me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :D y bueno entre más reviews hayan habrá una actualización más o igual de rápida que esta (bueno si a esta se le puede considerar "rápida")**

**Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
